A Whole New World
by LizzieElena
Summary: Hermione’s life is finally coming together as the final battle comes to a close just before her 7th year. She’s married, returning to Hogwarts as Head Girl, and has her closest friends with her. There’s only one problem now…Hermione isn’t happy. Pairings.
1. Freedom and Mistakes

**A Whole New World**

A Harry Potter Story

**Summary: **Hermione's life is finally coming together as the final battle comes to a close just before her 7th year. She's married, returning to Hogwarts as Head Girl, and has her closest friends with her. There's only one problem now…Hermione isn't happy. And shouldn't she be? Hermione's quest for happiness is filled with twists, turns and finding love in the least likely of places.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I wish I did.

**Author's Note:** This takes place 7th year, an AU. If you don't like AU's then don't read this. Please review and please check out my other fic, You Are My Everything. Depending on review stats will depend on my updating.

**Chapter 1: **_**Freedom and Mistakes.**_

_**

* * *

**The final battle could be summarized quite easily into two words-__**freedom and mistakes**__. While the good triumphed once again over the evil, and the world was free to live and move on from the tragedy that had been plaguing it since Voldemort returned. Families would be rebuilt and Hogwarts would heal. __**Freedom**__. It was a word that everyone breathed when Harry Potter had finally killed the Dark Lord. Everyone could feel it. They were safe, Death Eaters, Half-Bloods, Muggle-Borns, and everyone else. He couldn't kill or threaten. They were free. The third holocaust (second for the wizarding world) was over and they were free. But, __**mistakes**__ were made in the process._

_**Mistakes**__-who really cared about them now that they were free? If it took a __**mistake**__ to bring about world peace, what did it matter? So what if two people were late, searching for light in the darkness? He was just trying to find comfort and __**love**__ amidst the turmoil and hatred that surrounded them. She had needed the same thing and knew, in that moment, that he was the only person that could bring her that. They always seemed to be taking care of each other, on every battle field, so, why did this matter? Because they couldn't acknowledge that it happened. She was engaged to marry her best friend. He was the enemy. Though he was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, no one would understand. They'd fought for years, hated each other. Now, that hate was over. __**Mistakes**__ had been made. They stood together among the carnage of their home; Hogwarts had become the final battleground. They were the last two remaining in the building. He held her hand, tight. He could feel the small engagement ring on her finger, but he didn't care. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. __**Mistakes**__ had been made-and their lives wouldn't be the same. He looked down at her, touched her cheek tenderly, and laid another kiss on her lips, showing her that he was hers. She kissed him back, knowing that they would never have another opportunity to be like this again._

_**Freedom and mistakes**__-that's what war was. The search for __**freedom**__ and the making of __**mistakes**__. This war was no different. All that they knew was that they could tell no one. It could only cause more damage. She was engaged. He was a playboy. She was a princess, he was a god. She was poor, he was rich. She was a muggle-born, he was a pureblood. She was a good-two-shoes, he was a lay-a-bout. She was a woman, he was a man. And in that kiss, they were the only two people in the world-and they were being torn apart._

_

* * *

_Hermione Weasley stepped onto Platform 9 ¾. Her husband followed behind her, with their trunks. The couple was returning for their final year at Hogwarts. Closely following her husband was their best friend, Harry and his fiancée, her sister-in-law, Ginny. The platform was busy as ever and it filled Hermione with a sense of familiarity. Of home. She knew that Hogwarts wouldn't be the same. She was married now and she was with child. She'd be taking potions throughout the year to keep it from being common knowledge. Madam Pomfrey told her that she'd be able to appear normal, no signs of growth in her stomach, no mood swings, and no morning sickness. She'd considered giving the child up, but Ron wouldn't have it. He said that he'd find a way to keep her dreams alive and have a child early in their marriage. Since he'd be helping George with the joke shop when they finished school, he'd be taking care of their child while she furthered her education and got into her choice field, which had been promised to her by the Minister, Kingsley Shaklebolt, at the end of the war. She'll be going into Magical Law Enforcement. Hermione had been made Head Girl, for their final year and was elated. Hogwarts was to have many celebrations this year, and as Head Girl, Hermione would be in charge of pulling them together. She had specially requested that everyone still refer to her as Hermione Granger, not Weasley. Ron hadn't liked that, but he would have to deal with it. Hermione was probably not the best wife in the world. She never listened to her husband, since her pregnancy, she's refused to sleep with him, or even beside him. She is constantly getting angry at him for his still childish antics. They were married and they were supposed to be happy. She wasn't. She didn't want to be married and pregnant at 17, she was supposed to be just starting her life. So why did she agree to marry Ronald Weasley? Because she thought that she loved him. She was so sure that they would live happily ever after. And everyone expected the two of them to get married. So, when he asked her, she said yes. Then she told him 3 days after the wedding that she was pregnant. He didn't think twice about it. He was elated. He was going to be a father-what could take away his happiness? Hermione saw that one thing boarding the train ahead of her. She bid her friends good-bye and went to the Heads' compartment. She opened the door and saw that it was already crowded with Prefects and the blond head of the Head Boy. He looked up at her, smirked sadly, and scooted over so she could sit beside him. She took the seat, not looking at him, and handed the schedules and listing off the duties to each of the prefects. When they left, she sat across from him and looked out the window. She held her stomach as she felt the baby give a small bump. She was nearing 3 months pregnant. Her figure remained in tact, but that didn't keep the baby from being active. She knew that her child was to be a girl. A beautiful baby girl. She was happy about that. Ron was ok with it, but she could tell that he wished it were a boy. "How was the rest of your summer?" Malfoy asked her, trying to be conversational, though this was far more awkward than sitting in silence.

"Fine." Hermione offered non-committal to anything. She looked sadly at her wedding band. Malfoy's eyes went to her band as well.

"How was the wedding?" His voice was sad. She didn't like this tone in his voice, as though he were getting his heart ripped out.

"Fine." She told him again. Her voice shook this time. The baby kicked. She stifled an ouch, and thankfully he didn't hear her.

"Is your husband ok with you sharing a dormitory with me?" He asked. Hermione, in fact, had forgotten all about telling Ron about the Heads sharing a dormitory. She knew that her husband was going to be angry.

"He's fine with it." She said timidly.

"You didn't tell him." He inferred.

Hermione sighed and met his grey blue eyes for the first time. "I forgot." She said. His eyes were so clear, he was just there. Not the arrogant, one-minded pureblood child that he was once, but a straight forward, caring, patient adult that looked at Hermione the way no one did, not even her husband.

"He'll be angry." He told her.

"I know. He won't understand." She turned away. She watched mountains and streams pass them as the train chugged along the tracks through Scotland. They remained silent the rest of the trip. Words weren't needed. Both knew that there had been two conversations going the entire time and neither wished to talk about what had happened just 10 weeks ago.

* * *

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. It's so nice to see so many returning faces and new ones. I have a few start of term notices…all Zonko's and Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are forbidden, a full list can be viewed on Mr. Filch's door. And I would like to welcome back Professor Slughorn and welcome Professor Weasley as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professors." The Weasleys and Harry all looked up to see Bill smiling at the Gryffindor table, beaming at his family. McGonagall continued, telling everyone the Forbidden zones and such before they all were dismissed to bed. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all walked out together, Ron with his arm possessively around his wife. When they reached the top of the first staircase, the one that they would follow to Gryffindor Tower, but Hermione would have to take up to the Heads dorm, Hermione stopped. "What is it, 'Mione?" Ron asked her confused.

"I'm Head Girl, Ron." Her husband's face was blank in confusion, but Harry and Ginny had realization in their eyes, remembering about the separate Heads dorms.

"Yeah. I know. What's the problem?" He asked unintelligently.

"I'm in the Heads' dorm, dear." She said as slowly as she could.

"Oh! I completely forgot about that-well, let's go." He said, beginning to walk to the dorm.

"Ron-honey, we don't get to go together. _I_ am Head Girl; _I_ sleep in the Heads' dorm. You don't, love." She said trying to sound sad about it. She was to some degree, but it really just masked her joy. She watched her husband's face grow red and he stalked off to Gryffindor Tower.

"I'll talk to him, Hermione. He'll be fine." Harry promised. Hermione shrugged and he held her to him in a brotherly embrace. Then the couple followed Ron to the dorm. Hermione began to walk up the stairs, feeling a bit faint; the baby was more active than usual. She reached the next landing and swooned. She would've fallen if strong arms hadn't caught her. She looked up into the eyes of her savior. Grey blue, steely grey blue eyes that took what little breath she had left. She said nothing as he gathered her up easily into his arms and carried her in silence to their dorm. Why did he keep saving her? And why does she never seem to be able to ask him that aloud?

* * *

When they reached the dorm, he sat her on the couch. Draco was truly confused by her weakened state. Hermione Granger never fainted before-but, he remembered, she wasn't his Hermione anymore. She was a wife-a wife to a man who wouldn't, didn't, and couldn't appreciate her. Wait-why did he care? It wasn't any of his business. She was never _his Hermione_ as he'd put it so eloquently before. He had no one, but his heart didn't tell him that. "You really need to be more careful, Weasley." He said sitting on the floor at her feet, his back lounging against the couch. Weasley, he'd said that to keep her at a distance in his mind. And his heart, though he really didn't want to admit that she was in it. He was hers.

"Granger. It's Granger, and I told you before-call me Hermione, Draco." He winced when he heard his name cross her lips. Why did she insist on killing him?

"You're married, Hermione. That name means nothing-doesn't it?" He looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes. They were sad.

"It means everything to me. And I may be married, but I'm still the same girl." He grabbed her hand and held it. He was surprised that he'd done it, so impulsively, but what surprised him more was that she held his hand back.

"You're not a girl, Hermione. You're a woman. An amazing woman that has brought at least one world to its knees." She blushed. She knew what he meant. His world was on its knees. He kissed her hand gently and stood to leave.

"Don't-Draco we need to, er, we need to talk about what happened-between us." He looked at her, letting an old smirk of his loose. She smiled in return. That smirk meant more things to them both than anyone would ever know.

"Now isn't the time, love. We will, but not now." And he walked into the door to his room.

* * *

_**Freedom and mistakes**__. Many fear __**mistakes**__, but sometimes you fear __**freedom**__. In the midst of battle, __**mistakes**__ can be forgiven, but if you make the __**mistake**__ seconds before __**freedom**__ is given, then it's not nearly as easy to forgive. It's very nearly impossible. Regret soon follows the __**mistakes**__, but it's something that neither will regret. They needed the time, the moment, and they were in desperate situations. He __**loved**__ her, and she __**loved**__ him. They just hadn't known. Not until it was far too late. She wished that she could reverse time and tell him long before. But she couldn't do that. He would've never understood. He hated her, and she hated him. In that moment, they were one and __**love**__ was found. __**Love**__ in the hatred. Two strangers, finding themselves and each other, it was destiny, but destiny has a way of presenting itself too late. She was engaged. He wasn't lucky enough to be the one to give her the ring. But, in that moment, he gave her his heart, and refused to get it back. _

_**Mistakes**__ can be made. Its simple, easy, and quite possibly the most amazing thing to happen. A single __**mistake**__ can be the one thing that brings about happiness. Happiness is a relative term until someone comes along to give you the happiness you deserve. A __**mistake**__ can bring this out, show you things that you would have never believed before. In the heart of a __**mistake**__, a memory, you could be the happiest that you've ever been in your entire life. Who would want to take that back?_

_**Freedom**__ is something that is handed to you after you fight for it. It doesn't do anything but bring things into the open. Things, people, situations, anything can be brought out when the word __**freedom**__ is uttered. But can a person really reveal themselves and not be persecuted? No one would understand. They won't forgive. And 10 weeks go by, and no one will really want to understand. Keep a secret from your husband, friends, and family-no, __**freedom**__ can mean what it says, but it can also be a prison. The world was free, but two of the people responsible for its __**freedom**__ were still trapped in its walls, unable to express their __**love**__, their happiness, anything. Secrets are bound in __**freedom**__. Misery can be brought on by __**freedom**__. Who understands that?_

_Can __**mistakes**__ bring happiness, but __**freedom**__ keep it locked away? Or is life just too confusing to understand with these two, brief, simple words?_

_

* * *

_Hermione was bent over the loo, her hair held back by Draco as she emptied the contents of her stomach. She had yet to go take her potion. When she finished, Draco helped her up and washed her mouth. They were both already dressed, but this had kept them from breakfast. "Do you need to see the nurse?" He asked. Hermione nodded simply. "I'll take you, love." She smiled at him miserably. He carried her out of their dorm, taking shortcuts and such to reach the Hospital Wing as quickly as possible. Right as they reached the door, Hermione remembered why she couldn't let him take her in, but shrugged, deciding that he may not put it together. They walked into the Hospital Wing and to Pomfrey's office. "Madame Pomfrey? Hermione needs your help." Upon hearing Hermione's name, the middle-aged nurse jumped up, grabbed a potion vile and walked out to where Draco had laid Hermione.

"Here, Mrs. Weasley, drink this up." Hermione did as she was told. Draco was confused. Hermione looked at him as they waited for the potion to kick in.

"Whats going on, pet?" Draco asked, using his pet names. Hermione quite liked that he called her these, though not in front of the staff or other students. Thankfully, Madame Pomfrey was back in her office.

"Nothing, love. Nothing." She told him, lying blatantly.

"Don't feed me that, Hermione. Whats wrong?" He bent down to look her in the eyes, sitting on his knees on his floor. She wondered about how he'd react, deciding to be honest.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

"I'm pregnant." She whispered to him. He hit the floor. How-what? Could it-no, surely she'd slept with Weasel-was it? She was watching him. He knew that. How was he supposed to react? Was it his?

"Is it his?" He asked simply. He met her eyes. Hermione shrugged.

"I'm not sure." She told him honestly. He got on the bed beside her, holding her to him as tight as he could.

"How far along are you?" He asked, knowing that she could be taking potions to hide the pregnancy. Many witches did that. It helped keep their figures and such. Hermione would do it so no one would judge her.

"10 weeks." 10 weeks? That's, that's 2 and ½ months. She would've gotten pregnant right around the time-"Yes." She answered reading his thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, it could very well be Ron's. I didn't even know I was pregnant until right before the wedding. It was too late and what would it matter?" She asked.

"It matters because that baby could be mine and even if it isn't, I will love the child because it's yours. I thought I made it clear that I wanted to be in your life, and then you didn't speak to me for the past 10 weeks." He told her, letting his pain and anguish show through.

"I didn't think that you'd want to be at the wedding. I didn't think that I would want you there."

"Why?" He asked, his curiosity piqued.

She looked up into his eyes. "Because, if I had seen you there, I wouldn't have been able to marry Ron."

* * *

_**Passion**__. It lies in all of us. Sleeping, waiting, and though unwanted and unbidden it will stir. Open its jaws and howl. It speaks to us, guides us. __**Passion**__ rules us all… and we obey. What other choice do we have? __**Passion**__ is the source of our finest moments. The joy of __**love**__, the clarity of hatred, and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without __**passion**__, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank. Without __**passion**__, we'd truly be dead._

_**Love**__ is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. __**Love**__ is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. __**Love**__ is like the wind, you can't see it, but you can feel it. _

_**Freedom**__, __**passion**__, __**love**__, and __**mistakes**__. They are all relative terms until brought together. __**Mistakes**__ are made in a moment of blind __**passion**__ and __**love**__ is found in its __**freedom**__. These words come together, but it bubbles at the surface of ones thoughts, until the time that the truth can be told, and __**love**__ is brought its __**freedom**__. _

"_My only __**love**__, sprung from my only hate."- Juliet, __Romeo and Juliet__._

_

* * *

Attention: Please review! I'm like really nervous about this. I've been working on it for days! Please tell me what you think and I'll post a new chapter as soon as possible!  
_


	2. Kiss Under Darkness

**A Whole New World**

A Harry Potter Story

**Summary: **Hermione's life is finally coming together as the final battle comes to a close just before her 7th year. She's married, returning to Hogwarts as Head Girl, and has her closest friends with her. There's only one problem now…Hermione isn't happy. And shouldn't she be? Hermione's quest for happiness is filled with twists, turns and finding love in the least likely of places.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I wish I did.

**Important Info:** This takes place 7th year, an AU. If you don't like AU's then don't read this. Please review and please check out my other fic, You Are My Everything. Depending on review stats will depend on my updating.

**Author's Note: **So, okay. No reviews. I'm going to cry eventually. But, I thought I'd be kind and update anyway. I am really passionate about this story! I absolutely love it and its taking up a lot of my attention. I know its a little weird, but bear with me. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Chapter 2: **_**Kiss under Darkness**_

_**

* * *

**Kiss under darkness, the kiss that can change the world. Or at least two peoples' worlds. She wasn't supposed to fall in love. He wasn't supposed to be there for her. She was unattainable, everything that he'd been raised against. He was the man that had made fun of her for 6 years and never relented, but when he took her in his arms, everything made sense. _

_That night was simple. He'd kept her from trouble as the battle reached the 7__th__ floor of the castle. Discreetly, he'd saved her. They'd reached the Room of Requirement, where she was being cornered by his aunt. He killed the woman without a second thought. Death Eaters were closing in, but they were safe at the moment. He gathered her up in his arms, he looked into her eyes. She held on to him, loving the safety his arms brought. He kissed her. The room turned into a bedroom, and he took her to the bed. _

_Kisses under darkness can open your mind to all possibilities. Consequences can be dire. _

_

* * *

_Draco could hardly breathe. It had been nearly an hour since he'd found out that he might be a father. Though, Hermione said that it was far more likely that the child was her husbands, the timing of the pregnancy pointed to him. He couldn't bear the thought of his child being raised a Weasley. Unfortunately, he would have to wait until the three month paternity test that was required in the wizarding world, and he didn't want to add any more stress on Hermione at the moment, especially since her _husband_ could do nothing but cause her grief. She didn't need it from both of them.

Of course, Weasley had no idea that the baby may not be his. It would just kill the Weasel King to find out that the father of Hermione's baby could be Draco. The thought almost made Draco smirk. Almost. He was still in shock. How do you really adjust to knowing that the woman you love is pregnant? And his situation was far from ordinary. How often was the woman you loved married to another man? Not so very. He'd avoided looking into her eyes as much as possible. He didn't want her to see the fear, the joy, the elation, the total anger that he felt. All the feelings were in his eyes. His fear, deep rooted that the child wasn't his. His joy at knowing it could be. The elation of knowing that he was going to be a father. And the anger of her being still completely out of his reach and that _his_ daughter could be raised by that man, if you could call him that. He loved her; every bit of her, and the past 10 weeks without her in his life was pure agony. Funny, he would have once rejoiced in not seeing Granger for 2 and a half months before, but after one moment spent together so briefly, he woke to see her face, hear her laugh, smell her skin. She was in his soul, deep rooted. He loved her so completely that if anyone were to find out-the cost could be everything. Potter, though not an enemy, would tell him that he needed to move on, that Hermione wasn't going to come running to him now that she was married. She wouldn't want to ruin everyone's lives and it wouldn't be proper. He would have to agree. Potter and Draco had become quite good mates, happily enough, but Draco feared telling his friend about his feelings towards the newest Weasley. Potter was Weasel King's friend above his. As they sat in Potions, Potter trying to finish the ingredients to the Veritaserum that they were attempting to make, Draco chanced a quick glance at Hermione. It sent a sweet shock to his senses, seeing her concentrating so hard on her potion, trying to ignore whatever Weaselby was trying to tell her. Weasley's face was red with frustration that his wife was blowing him off. Draco did smirk then. As Hermione lifted her head to glance at him, Draco's head shot back to the potion that he was worried Potter was ruining. "Is it supposed to be green, Harry?" Draco asked looking at the disgusting concoction that Potter had managed. Potter looked into the stew and groaned.

"I could've sworn I did it right." Draco grabbed all the ingredients and wiped the cauldron clean. He worked fast and hard to get it looking right, worried that they'd be caught starting over. But, by the end of class, he'd managed to get the potion right by the end, ready to work on it again next week. "Damn, Drake, you work fast."

Draco shrugged. "Someone had to save your arse." Potter faked a punch and both men laughed.

* * *

"Look at that wank," Ron said, growling in Hermione's ear. She looked up to see Harry and Draco laughing together as they bottled up their sample potion. "He thinks that he's friends with Harry."

"He is friends with Harry, Ronald. You know that. Now, stop acting jealous and bottle your sample for Slughorn." Hermione told her husband, trying not to smile about how well Draco and Harry got on.

"I am not jealous of that superficial, self-centered git, Hermione." Ron grumbled, bottling his potion and labeling it. "I just don't like that he's been invading our lives. I just wish that things were back to normal."

"Back to normal? Like when we weren't married?" Hermione said, trying to keep the wishful sound out of her voice. Ron's growl got worse.

"NO!" He yelled in a whisper. "Like when good was good and bad was bad and my wife wasn't living with the enemy and my best friend wasn't acting like that git hadn't treated us like shit for 7 years!"

"Language, Ronald. I don't want that talk around me. And, for your information, I happen to think that Draco has risen against his past crimes. He is a good and honest and loyal man that you could learn a thing or two from." Hermione said angrily, taking the potion out of his hand and walking up to Professor Slughorn. She deposited the vials and grabbed her book bag, without a word to anyone, or a glance at her husband, who was now practically spitting venom. Honestly! Why did he have to turn everything into a fight? The last few months had been an absolute nightmare. She wished she'd never married the insufferable cockroach! Hermione caught herself, that's what she'd called Draco once upon a time. Now, she saw what she'd done in her hormonal outburst. She'd shown _her_ _husband_ just what she thought of the man she cheated on him with. That was not good; she'd pay for that later. She went into the library and decided to start working on her Transfiguration essay that they'd been given last hour. "You know, that's not due for a week." A familiar voice said behind her. Hermione smiled to herself.

"I know but, it's better than leaving this to the last second." Hermione said without turning around. He slid in beside her.

"I agree. May I work with you?" She looked into his eyes and nodded. Draco smiled brilliantly at her. He took his things out and began to rifle through his notes and such. "I heard what you said about me in Potions."

Hermione blushed. "You did?" She said looking up to see his reaction. He touched her hand slightly.

"Yes. I thank you, for what you said. Not many believe in me, and I'm just happy that you do." He said, looking at her intensely. She looked at him with equal intensity.

"Of course, I do. How could I not when you've shown me how much you've changed repeatedly? When you've shown me how you care?" She said, letting her fingers slide along his, letting her senses take hold of her.

His breath was ragged, and he did what she didn't really have the strength to do, he pulled back, "We should probably be careful, love." He said taking his hand back and opening his Transfiguration book. "You especially. If Weasley were to even get the slightest hint-"

"I know that." Hermione whispered, she wasn't angry, just frustrated that she'd given up a little information.

* * *

Harry Potter was confused. That was the simplest way to explain his feelings at this point. His engagement wasn't what he'd thought it would be. His friendship with Ron wasn't what it used to be, considering the many fights that they'd had about Ron's treatment of Hermione. Harry loved the brunette beauty deeply. She was his sister, his blood, he felt as if she were the last thing that he really had in this world to care for. Ginny, being the person she was, made their engagement difficult, and on more than one occasion, Harry considered call the whole thing off. He wanted to. At the moment, Harry and Ron were walking in a rigid silence, towards the Library where Malfoy had run off to find Hermione. Harry, like Ron and Malfoy, heard Hermione's thoughts on Malfoy, and Harry couldn't agree more. Malfoy had really proven himself over the summer and, Harry discovered, had a great many things in common with the Boy Who Lived. Ron and Ginny alike didn't trust the blond haired Slytherin. Ron was pig-headed and a real jackass. Harry couldn't stand what the war had turned his best mate into. The world had changed so much from what everyone thought it would be and what it once was. Harry wasn't sure he didn't like the change. Malfoy and Harry got on because they were both the lone child; Malfoy didn't try to show off to outshine anyone. He didn't need to. Ron did constantly. And then, the wedding! Really, Harry wished he could've rushed up to Hermione's room and tell her to call it off. But by that time he'd known that something was off. He'd been up with her for days, as her morning sickness surfaced. Of course, at that time, Harry didn't know that she was pregnant. Harry had his own suspicions about Draco and Hermione. He'd seen the way they'd parted the last time for the summer. It was Draco who'd held Hermione during the funeral services. Ron was too wrapped up in his own shit to care about her. After the wedding, Harry and the Weasleys found out about the baby, Harry's goddaughter. Harry seemed to know then that it wasn't Ron's. Ron had suffered many injuries during the war, and Harry doubted that he could even have children, plus the looks that had passed between Hermione and Draco were just too much for the green-eyed Gryffindor to not piece together. Ron's temper after the wedding began to flare, then simmered down at the thought of being a father, then rose again when he'd found out that Hermione didn't want to sleep with him anymore, he was confined to sleeping in Percy's old room, as Harry was occupying the twins' old room. Hermione was up in Ron's. Ginny seemed to get angrier and angrier at Hermione too, though she wouldn't say anything to Harry. Harry had talked to Bill and George about Ron, and both boys agreed that he was not stable and they didn't want Hermione around him. Ginny thought that his suspicions were ludicrous and scolded him repeatedly for saying such things. Harry didn't think so.

Just then, Harry saw Amanda Grey, a 7th year Ravenclaw. She was petite, about Hermione's height and body style. Her hair was a mahogany brown, and was soft and wavy and long down her back over her black robes. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she came out of the library carrying many large books. She reminded him of Hermione. She was beautiful. Unfortunately, her large books kept her from seeing the train of her robe get caught on a hinge and she fell forward. Harry rushed over to her, Ron standing back where they'd stopped, his arms crossed. "Here, let me help." Harry said. Amanda looked up gratefully, and he lifted her.

"I'm so clumsy." She said, trying to shake off her embarrassment.

Harry smiled brilliantly at her, picking up her books, placing them in her outstretched arms, and said, "Me, too." She laughed shortly, smiled beautifully at him (making his heart race) and walked away.

Harry was turning to Ron when he saw her turn to him. "See you in Charms, Harry. And thank you, for helping." Harry nodded, still smiling, and she turned once more, heading in the direction of Ravenclaw tower. Harry walked a little ahead of Ron, trying to keep himself from smiling too much. He reached the door of the library and saw Hermione and Draco talking. Hermione was smiling; a rarity for her lately, and Draco was looking at her lovingly. He said something and she laughed a little. Harry saw her wince and he knew the baby kicked her. Draco's smile vanished and he put his hand soothingly on her stomach and was whispering something. Harry didn't want to ruin their moment, so he turned to Ron. "She's not in there, mate. Let's check the grounds." Ron just nodded, his face a little red, and they walked away from the library towards the main entrance of the castle. Draco knew about the baby, and he cared-more than cared. Harry was worried about the repercussions of this-but he would help his two mates find happiness, one way or another.

* * *

The baby calmed the moment his hands touched her stomach. "How's this?" Draco whispered. Hermione looked at him.

"She's calm. I think she likes you." He smiled at her lightly, letting it fade. Her forehead touched his, happy that someone could calm her child.

"Let's get you up to the dorm before we go down to supper, eh?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded and he lifted her with him. He grabbed their things, separating them into the perspective bags, then grabbed both and her hand. They walked up to the dorm in silence, Hermione silently holding his hand, which felt so natural. They fit so well, why hadn't they realized this before? She was happier in the few moments she was with Draco than the whole two months that she was married to Ron. She was beginning to fear the 3 month paternity test. They would test her ability to have more children, Ron's ability, and confirm who the father of the child was. Since they knew the sex of the baby, they were supposed to spend the next two weeks coming up with a name to put on the record. It was a wizarding tradition. Draco seemed to know what she was thinking about as they entered their dorm and he sat them both on the couch. She cuddled against him in the safety of their privacy. "Have you thought of a name for her?" Draco asked, resting his head atop hers that lay on his shoulder.

"No. We're supposed to, Ron and I, but we don't have a spare moment when we're not fighting." Draco nodded.

"Do you like Shakespeare?" He asked her. Hermione nodded. "Well, then, how about Rosalind? We could call her Rose for short." Draco suggested.

Hermione thought about it. "Rosalind." She whispered. Instantly she liked it. Her name was, after all, Shakespearian, why not her daughters too? "It's perfect. But she needs a middle name?" Hermione smiled up at him.

"Isabella." He stated simply. Rosalind Isabella Ma-Weasley. Hermione had to stop that first thought from forming. She would be a Weasley…unfortunately. Hermione still didn't know what she'd do if the check up showed Draco as the father.

"I love it, dear." She said. At her use of nickname, he tightened his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. "Where did you get it?" She asked him looking up into his wondrous grey blue eyes.

"It was my mother's middle name. I always thought it was pretty." He smiled sadly at her and she wrapped her arms around his muscular waist.

"It is." They both heard a knock on the portrait. Only one person would know where to find them…Harry and his Marauder's Map. Hermione stood and walked to the portrait hole and opened it. Sure enough, it was Harry and he was nursing a black eye. "Oh my, Harry! Get in, quickly. Draco!" Draco was at her side in a flash as they walked Harry to the couch. The portrait closed on its own. Hermione tapped the Map and whispered, "Mischief managed." The map disappeared. "What happened?" Hermione asked as Draco wetted a towel from their shared bathroom to put on Harry's eye.

"I told Ron off for talking about you, Hermione. He said awful things-so I shut him up and the bastard hit me." Draco stiffened, Hermione just brushed it off. And she let Harry's curse word go, as he was in pain. "Please Hermione-don't put yourself through this. He's getting worse. He'll hurt you." Harry urged her. Hermione understood Harry's wish, he'd been hinting at it for months. He wanted her to file for divorcement. She stayed silent as she watched the two men she loved the most in the world, plead with her to leave her husband.

* * *

_Kiss. It's a simple word, but holds an impact. One cannot understand the meanings behind that one word. Or its effects. Who could? When it came down to basics, it means just nothing, a touching of lips. But, a kiss, a love, a meeting, and time in the middle of carnage-a kiss could turn into so many other things. For two people, our lovers, it turned into passion, the passion turned into love, love turned into turmoil. Can they save their lives and protect themselves and their loved ones? Will they find peace? Or are they doomed to leave it at a kiss?_

"_How did it happen that their lips came together? How does it happen that birds sing, that snow melts, that the rose unfolds, that the dawn whitens behind the stark shapes of trees on the quivering summit of the hill? A kiss and all was said." ~Victor Hugo_

"_A kiss seals two souls for a moment in time." ~Levende Waters_

"_A man had given all other bliss,  
And all his worldly worth for this,  
To waste his whole heart in one kiss  
Upon her perfect lips."  
~Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

"_The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender." ~__Emil Ludwig_

_

* * *

_"_Kiss: love professed through lips." ~__Scarlett Bene_

_

* * *

Attention: So, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm desperate for some feedback on this...next chapter to be up soon!  
_


	3. Let Love Cast a Shadow

**A Whole New World**

A Harry Potter Story

**Summary: **Hermione's life is finally coming together as the final battle comes to a close just before her 7th year. She's married, returning to Hogwarts as Head Girl, and has her closest friends with her. There's only one problem now…Hermione isn't happy. And shouldn't she be? Hermione's quest for happiness is filled with twists, turns and finding love in the least likely of places.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I wish I did.

**Author's Note:** To my reviewers:

_Blackrose4ever: _Thanks for the support! I hope you enjoy this update.

_Purplepanties:_ If you don't like Ron, this is SO the story for you! And I love Dramione too!Obviously. Ha-ha. Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you like what happens next. And who knows who the father is? 

_Jdeppgirl4:_ I'll look for your story. Great minds think alike. And please do keep reading!

_Lurkyingabout (anonymous reviewer):_ I don't understand what you meant by work, other than the usual first chapter quirks, but thanks for the feedback and please keep reading!

Thank you all for reading and please continue to send me reviews! I love to hear what everyone thinks, even if you hate it. But if you hate it, I won't cry-but I won't be nice either. lol. And I have a question to pose- What do you all think of the _italicized_ thoughts? The ones that break up the chapter? I don't know if I should continue them or not. Let me know your ideas.

* * *

**Chapter** **3:** _Let Love Cast a Shadow_

_

* * *

Let love cast a shadow over all pains and woe, from sorrow, from all that is bad and evil in the world. Let love be the eternal reverie that binds the soul in sweet bliss and never let the light go. Let love find peace, and save the loyal. Love is life, and life brings love, and misery has no place, though it will find one. Let love cast its shadow and keep the lovers in its womb._

_

* * *

_"Why didn't you tell me that he'd become dangerous?!" Draco said angrily, looking at his love and his best mate. He felt angry, betrayed almost. That Hermione could bear to be around a man that could do this-that he could turn on her-

"We hadn't known, Draco. If I knew that his temper had reached this level, Hermione wouldn't be near him, I assure you." Draco was a bit taken aback by Harry's statement. Potter knew? Potter then looked at Hermione, who was sitting on the couch in silence, her hands in her lap. She didn't know how to react.

"I don't want you around him, Hermione." Draco told her, honestly. He worried too much, cared too much, loved her too much-and they'd only just thought of Rosalind's name, he couldn't loose them now.

Hermione did react to that. She looked up with grim determination. "I have no choice, Draco. Ron, for better or worse, is my husband. I am in this-you can't tell me not to be around him. Now, I think that this will all blow over. This is Ron, after all. He's always had a temper. I bet he's down at dinner now, waiting to apologize." Hermione stood, and turned away. Draco knew that she didn't believe that anymore than he believed that Weasley was the King of England. He went to her and held her from behind, his arms around her waist.

"I know that you don't have a choice, love. I'm not trying to be domineering. I'm just scared. I don't want to loose you or Rosalind." Hermione turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his shoulders, hugging him close to her.

"If we don't let this go, then he'll get the rise that he wanted-we have to pretend that this didn't happen, darling." She met his eyes. He desperately wanted to kiss her. But, no. He couldn't. He pulled all his self restraint into the problem at hand. "Here's what we'll do. Heal Harry's eye, and then we'll all go down to supper, pretend that everything is normal, and see how he reacts. Please?"

Draco turned to Potter, who watched the whole event as if this were normal. "What do you think?" He asked. Potter shrugged and then stood up. He walked to Hermione and stole her from Draco's arms. Hermione was being cradled by Potter. And Draco wasn't the least bit jealous.

"Is this what you want?" Harry asked her.

"Yes. Please." Hermione begged him.

Harry thought about this for a few minute. "Fine. But, he makes one move to hurt you, and I'll not stop Drake or myself from taking him out. I've talked to Bill and George-they both agree that you should divorce him. And Bill says that the entire Weasley clan will back you. So, think about it." Hermione nodded. Draco walked up and healed Potter's eye. "Thanks, mate."

"No problem. May I have me girl back?" Draco asked curiously. Harry laughed and Hermione went back to Draco, but only held his hand. She was solemn, but there was a light in her eyes. If Draco only knew the source, he would keep it there forever.

* * *

Hermione walked down from the Heads' dorms with Draco holding her hand and Harry walking at her side. She was amazed that Draco had called her his girl in front of Harry. It wasn't that she hadn't caught Harry's comments before-he had known that there was something between the two. Hermione surprised herself, sometimes, with forgetting just how intelligent that Harry was. She often felt ashamed by that, now she was grateful for that intelligence and his apparent support for the relationship, if you could call it a relationship. She was still utterly confused about what her relationship was with Draco. She loved him, certainly, and he loved her. They had no relationship to speak of other than intense friendship and unwise feelings. The only time that their love had been expressed was when it was discovered, and by then-well, it was already apparent that it was far too late for that. She didn't know what she was going to do about Ronald. It was a complete mystery to her. She didn't love him, but she had her duty to him. But she saw the truth in Harry's words. Ron had been changed by the war. It turned him-Oh, she didn't know what it had turned him into, but it wasn't the man that she had wanted to marry. Once, he fought at Harry and Hermione's side; now, though, he had hit Harry and insulted Hermione, his own best friend and wife. She worried for her daughter's life and for her own, but she couldn't ignore her duty. She agreed that if he did strike at her, just once, then she would file for divorce. Harry was planning to discuss things with Bill, and George would be in Hogsmeade next week. Harry told her that if Bill told her to divorce Ron and George agreed, then she would have to do it, whether the youngest male Weasley struck her or not. She agreed to that. Seemed that she had no choice, and she agreed only for the safety of Rosalind. Her heart ached knowing that at any moment Rosalind's father could cause her harm. Of course, Draco was right, he had just as good a chance at being Rosalind's father as well, and he did name her. Hermione was slowly realizes that she really wanted Draco to be the father. But, whatever the results of the test, he would be. Whether her daughter was blond or red headed, blue or grey eyed, she was his. When they were just outside of the entrance to the Great Hall, Draco lifted her hand to his lips and laid a gentle kiss on it. The contact made electricity flow through Hermione's body, a powerful surge of love shooting in her veins. He nodded to Harry and entered, going straight to the Slytherin table to sit between Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Strange, Draco had always been close to the two boys, but now, it seemed, he could care less about being the Slytherin Prince. The men talked quietly, and Draco watched Hermione enter with Harry. Harry's healed eye shocked Ron, but he didn't say a word about it. He just stayed glued to his fork, eating slowly. Ron _never_ ate slowly, at least, not before the war. Hermione took mental notes of all the changes that had taken place in her husband. She wondered why it had taken her so long to realize it, but the answer came immediately. She'd been to preoccupied with ignoring him, fighting with him, being pregnant, and just thinking about her mistake-which she now thought of as a blessing. A blessing in disguise. "Good afternoon, Ronald." She greeted.

"'Mione." He stated simply. Harry held her hand under the table reassuringly. He didn't like her idea of acting as though nothing happened, but it was for the best. "How was your trip to the library?" He asked. He didn't care-he was making small talk.

"Fine. I won't apologize for what I said, Ron, but I will apologize for my outburst. I shouldn't have shouted at you." Hermione said, filling her plate with some Shepherd's Pie. She found the stuff disgusting usually, but crazy hormones-they kept her eating odd things.

Ron looked at her, disgust in his eyes, but his face smiled. "It's fine, dear. I know he's your mate and everything. I just don't like the sodding poufter. You understand?" Hermione tried to hold her temper. He'd just insulted the love of her life, her best mate, and the possible father of her daughter, to her face, with a smile? That bloody git! If Harry hadn't been keeping her temper in check, as well as his own, she was liable to jump across the table and slap him. She forced herself to smile back and nod.

"Well, I think we'd be well rid of him. He did his duty, so why bother with him anymore? I know that you, Hermione, have to deal with him for this term, but after that we should just let it be. It'll be for the best." Ginny spoke up from her seat aside Ron.

Harry looked at her in shock. "You think it's for the best to have his best mates abandon him after the hardest year of his life? He's proven himself a friend and ally, I'll not abandon him. I just think that you two ought not to judge what you don't understand. You just refuse to let bygones be bygones."

Ginny frowned. "Bygones? He spent your first 6 years of school insulting and cursing you lot, and the last five doing that to me! What's to understand? He's a worthless prat that doesn't deserve the breath in his lungs! And if you just let that be, then you are no better scum than he is!" Hermione was shocked at the vehement reaction that Ginny had thrown into that statement.

"He's not scum, Ginerva. He's a wonderful, caring, honest man that had a rough childhood and didn't have the chance to learn right from wrong. I forgive him for every transgression that he's ever committed. For every jeer and insult and curse, he's made up for it in one way or another. I don't 'deal with him' because I have to, I do it because I enjoy his company and I really-" Hermione stopped herself. That wasn't a sentence that she needed to finish.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were in love with that ferret! And, you, Harry, do you agree with her?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded his head, "I do." Then, Ginny Weasley did the unthinkable; she stood, removed her engagement band and threw it at Harry, then left the Hall. Harry picked it up, pocketed it, and then looked at Hermione. He was just as amazed as she was. There was something in his eyes-happiness. He was happy, he was free. He stood, stretched, and smiled. Ron watched this with an angry expression. Hermione finished her pie, quietly. She didn't say a word to Ginny about nailing down her affections perfectly, she didn't deny it. But Ron was too angry to care.

"I think I'll go see Bill." Harry said, still smiling. Hermione nodded and he left. Ron looked at him, glaring, and then turned that glare on Hermione.

"You're not going to tell him to chase after her?" Ron asked indignantly. Hermione looked at him in shock.

"It's none of our business, Ronald. Harry will do what he thinks is best and that'll be the end of it." Hermione said to her husband. He was angry, but held his tongue. "Now, we have a Hogsmeade weekend up, what do you want to do?"

Ron mockingly thought about it. "Hmm…how about I spend some time with my _wife_? For once?" He was bitter. It was obvious. And Hermione couldn't find herself able to care.

"It's only been one day, Ron. Can't you deal with it?" Hermione asked.

"Deal with it? Huh, let me _deal_ with my wife sleeping in the same dorm as a man whose a sodding git that just wants to jump her bones for a one night stand and send her used up to her husband…I'll try, _dear_." Ron growled. "How's about this for dealing, you're going to go up to McGonagall tomorrow morning at breakfast and tell her that you want to be in the same dorm as your husband."

"I'll do no such thing." Hermione stated.

"Is that a fact?"

"It is."

Ron reached over the table and gripped her arm hard. "You _will_ do it. Whether you like or not, I'll not leave you with the likes of him. You'll do it, or I'll break your arm." Her arm was bruising, and if Bill and Harry hadn't been walking back to the Gryffindor table, Hermione didn't know what would've happened.

"Hermione, Ron, how was your first day?" Hermione was rubbing her arm.

"Fine. Absolutely perfect." Ron grinned cheekily as though he hadn't just been threatening his wife. Bill noticed Hermione's efforts to hide.

"Hey, 'Mione, why don't we take a walk? McGonagall asked me to talk to you about an upcoming event anyway." Hermione nodded. "Harry, if you'll go get Malfoy and tell him to meet us on the grounds in 10 minutes?"

"Sure." Harry asked, his smiling face a contorted form of worry as he headed to Slytherin table. Ron gave Hermione a murderous look as she stood and took Bill's outstretched arm, but she ignored him simply enough, she was already thinking of the upcoming divorce and the joy she'll have in signing the papers.

* * *

Bill held her hand lightly, making Hermione wonder if he saw the whole exchange between the young newlyweds. She looked out at the beautiful surroundings of the castle as they stepped out onto the grounds. The moon hung silently, view visible through the trees of the Forbidden Forest and the gleam of the light on the Black Lake. It was truly magnificent. "You're amazing, Hermione Granger." Bill commented lightly as he guided her down the steps of the entrance and they took their first steps on the lush grass.

Hermione looked up at her brother-in-law curiously. He'd said Granger-not Weasley, and his comment seemed out of character. "Bill?" She asked curiously. He looked at her and smiled brilliantly.

"I mean-you are the most amazing person that I know. To have gone through what you've gone through and still hold her head so high, still have the grace and beauty and poise that you have-how do you do it?" He asked her, his blue eyes swimming with curiosity.

Hermione was taken aback. "I-I don't know. I suppose I just cope because there's no point on dwelling on the past. I think on the good things and try to create better ones day to day. I have no choice. If I stayed thinking on all the bad of the war, then I'll be no better than…" She let the sentence trail off. She didn't know if she should say-

"No better than Ron?" Hermione looked at him, in wonderment. "I've noticed his changes, Hermione. Everyone has. No one wanted you two to marry-its just that everyone hoped that we were wrong. Then after what Harry told me and what I saw-"

"You saw that?" Hermione asked. Bill touched her arm lightly where the newly formed bruise was.

"Yes. I did. I'm going to floo George tonight, then we're going to contact Charlie, then consult Mum and Dad. I won't let you or my niece get hurt. And from what I saw-its more than likely. Please, just do this, for your daughter, for you, for everyone who loves you?" Bill begged. Hermione looked at him.

"I will. But Bill, I don't want anyone to have to choose between Ron and I, he's your brother, above all." Hermione stated.

"You'll not be rid of us that easy. Even if it were just me, I would stand by you and you alone. Ron hasn't been my little brother in a long time, and I don't want to loose a sister." Someone cleared their throat behind them and Hermione turned. Draco stood, not really sure what to make of the situation he'd walked in on, in front of her, his arms crossed over his robes, as he lounged against a tree.

"You wanted to talk to us, Weasley?" Draco asked. Hermione let go of Bill and walked over to Draco and took his hand in hers, dragging him into the moonlight. He was breathtaking, in her opinion, an opulent splendor of beauty and strength. She was so happy to see him that she forgot her injury as he took her arm in his. She hissed in pain. Draco's suspicious face went away replaced by his instant concern. "What happened?" He asked. She looked at her arm and his gaze followed. He lifted her robe and rolled back the sleeves of her sweater and shirt, and he saw the bruise. "I'll kill him."

"No. No you will not, Draco. Please, love, I'm going to take care of it, I promise. Don't retaliate. Please." Draco wrapped his arms around her and she took in the sweet aroma of his skin.

"Harry said that McGonagall wanted you to talk to us about some event?" Draco asked, still holding Hermione to his chest. Bill straightened, trying to hide the smile that was forming at the younger boy's instant concern and loving nature towards Hermione.

"Yes. She wants you both to organize a 'Welcome Back Dance' for the students above third year for the Saturday after next. Obviously, the theme must be unity, so she wants muggle and magical things together. Have a plan ready for her by next week, when its approved, she wants you to put the prefects in charge of decorating the day of. It'll cut into their Hogsmeade visit, but they'll make up for it. And while their doing the decorations, she'll have your trip to London approved for Hermione's three month check." Bill naturally assumed that Draco knew, which showed Hermione just how much Bill paid attention to her. "I'll leave you now, I have to floo George. Heal her up? I'll see you both in class tomorrow."

* * *

Hermione and Draco just looked into each other's eyes.

They'd both like to say that nothing happened under that moonlight.

They'd like to say that they resisted.

They'd be lying.

Draco took Hermione's face in his hand, and then bent down. His lips grazed her soft, supple lips. She ran her hand through his hair, and did not pull away. He kissed her as she was meant to be kissed, and she reciprocated. When his tongue reached inside her mouth and found hers, it was instant pleasure to both parties. Love filled every fiber of their being, and they didn't want to hold back. But the noise of students heading back to their dorms for the night reached their ears, bringing them to reality. A kiss was where it was left. They walked back into the castle and began their rounds.

So much had happened. And it was just the first day back to school.

Who knew what fate had in store for them?

* * *

"_Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one." _~ Friedrich Halm

_  
"__Love and electricity are one in the same, my dear. If you do not feel the jolt in your soul every time a kiss is shared, a whisper is spoken, a touch is felt, then your not really in love at all."_ ~C. J. Franks_  
_

"_No sooner met but they looked, no sooner looked than they loved than they sighed, no sooner sighed but they asked one another the reason, no sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy."_ ~William Shakespeare

"_I love thee, I love but thee; with a love that shall not die; till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old."_ ~Shakespeare

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return."_ ~ From "Unforgettable with Love" by Natalie Cole

* * *

_Attention: So, yeah. That was chapter three. I don't know if its as good as the other 2, let me know. I think I faultered a bit. Anyway, review and tell me what you think._


	4. Beautiful Soul

**A Whole New World**

A Harry Potter Story

**Summary: **Hermione's life is finally coming together as the final battle comes to a close just before her 7th year. She's married, returning to Hogwarts as Head Girl, and has her closest friends with her. There's only one problem now…Hermione isn't happy. And shouldn't she be? Hermione's quest for happiness is filled with twists, turns and finding love in the least likely of places.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I wish I did.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all that reviewed. I'd single you out, but hey, I already did that. Please enjoy another chapter and keep reviewing. PS: I'm thinking about posting two or three more stories on here. One is a Charmed kind of _what if_ story, another is a Young Riders story with an OC, and the last is a Buffy/Angel story with an OC. Let me know what you think of those or if you want more information on them. I think I might have a Dark Angel one lurking about as well. And don't forget about my Heroes story that I've neglected recently, but its good, I PROMISE. It's called _You Are My Everything_. PPS: Sorry if its kinda short. It's taken me forever to write.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_Beautiful Soul_

_

* * *

_"_I_ _don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul." _~Jesse McCartney, _Beautiful Soul._

The next two weeks passed like a dream to Hermione. She didn't go to McGonagall. She didn't talk to Ron, she didn't talk to Ginny. Hermione and Harry sat at the end of the Gryffindor table with Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnigan. Dean and Harry came to terms with their mutual ex-girlfriend and decided that they were both the better for having rid of her. Dean was now dating Susan Bones in Hufflepuff; Harry was going to ask Amanda Grey to the next Hogsmeade trip. Seamus was enjoying the company of Parvati Patil. Neville had even begun dating Hannah Abbott in Hufflepuff. Hermione alone seemed barred from the boys' talks of relationships as she had signed the divorce papers last week and her relationship with Draco was undefined until further notice. The only real marker of their relationship (other than the odd occurrence on the grounds two weeks prior) was that he was sitting in the Healer's observatory of the Maternity wing of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, as they awaited the results of her three month check. Ronald had been there, but under the watchful eye of George Weasley, as Bill and the others thought it wise not to have the couple alone. Ron got his check and left without a ward. George was still with him. Reluctantly. Hermione had changed out of the pink paper dress and was in her muggle clothes awaiting the results with Draco at her right and Harry at her left. Both boys were doing their best to sooth her worries. She was just ten minutes away from finding out who the father of her daughter was…Needless to say, her stress was high. Draco rubbed her back as Harry held her hand in his, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. The Healer, Healer Cromwell, stepped out of his office adjacent to the observatory and said, "Mrs. Weasley, we have your results, would you like to speak in private or do you mind if Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy know the results?" The Healer asked.

"I'll tell them the results anyway. They may as well hear it first hand." Hermione stated honestly.

The Healer nodded and looked at his chart as he sat in the chair ahead of her. "From what your husband told me, you'll be divorcing?" He questioned.

"Yes. We're in the middle of the paperwork now." She told him.

"Ah. Well, the results are pretty straightforward. Your daughter is healthy, we have a projected date for her birth, we're thinking March 7, but the exact date will be known at your 6 month check. You've decided on the name Rosalind Isabella?" Hermione nodded. "I'll write that down. Alright, now your fertility results show that you are able to continue to have children as long as you wish. So far, that can change, but as long as you don't go troll wrestling, you'll be fine." They all laughed politely at the Healer's joke. "And your husband's fertility is where we have the problem. It seems that due to his injuries that had him hospitalized during the war have rendered him infertile-these were backed by the results of the paternity test. Ronald Weasley is not Rosalind's father, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione's heart stopped. She looked at Draco, who seemed in just as much shock. "We ran Rosalind's DNA chart through our database and found that her father is Mr. Malfoy. Congratulations to the both of you. But, unfortunately, this causes one last problem for you, Mrs. Weasley. You'll need to assign paternity rights." He handed her a piece of parchment that appeared to be a form. "In the top line put Rosalind's full name," Easy enough, Hermione wrote Rosalind Isabella Malfoy. "Second line, put your full name, your maiden name since you'll be divorcing," Hermione Jean Granger. "The father's full name," Draco Lucius Malfoy. "And the name of the person you give full paternal rights to." Draco Lucius Malfoy. "Very good." Healer Cromwell took the parchment, looked at it. "Ok, I'll need you both to sign." They did, mechanically. Both were still in shock. Hermione didn't know what to say or do, Draco was just sitting there, a blank look in his eyes, and Harry was sitting in a chair against the wall. "Are you the godfather, Mr. Potter?" Healer Cromwell asked. Harry nodded. "I'll need you to sign this, as well." Harry did. Hermione looked at Draco as the doctor excused himself.

"We're going to be parents, love." Draco whispered, his voice was happy though his face still showed uncertainty-well, not uncertainty, but definitely shock.

His eyes met Hermione's and he smiled, genuinely. "I know." Hermione smiled back. Then, suddenly, he lifted her up and spun her around happily and they both laughed as he pulled her into his arms. They were going to be parents, her and Draco, no one extra. Rosalind was a Malfoy, her Malfoy. She couldn't be happier. Her shock was the mere realization that she would no longer have to deal with Ronald Weasley any longer, after their divorce. Bill Weasley chose that moment to come into the Ward to see Hermione smiling happily. Draco released her and she jumped into Bill's arms. "What's this?" Bill asked smiling and holding onto her.

"Rosalind is Draco's daughter!" Hermione said happily. Bill held her, just as happy as she was.

"Well, I came to tell you that Mum wants to see you all before we go to the castle. I figured that Harry might want to check on his other godchild while we were there. Tonks has been leaving little Teddy with Mum while she and Lupin work." Harry nodded, a little unsure of seeing the rest of the Weasley clan. Hermione knew that this couldn't turn out well. How was she to explain to Mrs. Weasley, whom she respected greatly, that she is not the grandmother of her child and that she had cheated on her son during their engagement? And the fact that Hermione was divorcing before mentioned son for abuse, though divorce was frowned upon in most of wizarding society and traditional wizarding families?

"Ron's not there, is he?" Hermione asked.

"No, George dropped him off at the Hog's Head. He's been draining bottles of fire whiskey since. I kind of feel sorry for old Aberforth, but he'll send Ron up to the infirmary when he gets too snockered. And don't you three worry about Mum and Dad, they both put their pins on you. Mum said that that would be like abandoning her children as well. They're neutral territory." Bill promised. Hermione nodded and so did Harry, Draco merely shrugged. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley still finding her company necessary, but would comply with the wishes of the only family that she has left.

* * *

Harry and Draco had decided that they would Apparate to the Burrow as Bill was the only one who knew how to side-along Floo and cushion the ride for a pregnant rider, as he had done it when Fleur was pregnant with Victoire. The ride was considerably uncomfortable, but Hermione was okay with that as long as Rosalind would be safe. When they arrived, Bill scourgifyed their clothing so that they would be pristine in appearance and met Harry and Draco at the front door. Both boys went to Hermione immediately. Draco took her hand in his as they walked into the lounge where Mrs. Weasley was sewing a new garment for one of the children. "Mum." Bill prompted and Mrs. Weasley looked up from her sewing and smiled up at them all.

"Bill, why didn't you worn me that you would be so soon?" Mrs. Weasley scolded good-naturedly. She folded up her project and put it in a small chest aside her rocking chair. She stood and had a kiss and hug for each of them. Even Draco. Though, when she reached Hermione, the hug was tighter and the kiss left on her cheek was more meant. "I am sorry, Hermione dear. You should not have had to deal with such pain. And you needn't fear of my or Arthur's anger at you. Most assuredly our disappointment lies with our poor Ron who has caused you harm and risked our grandchild. Are you and the child well?" She asked, sitting Hermione beside her on a loveseat near the armchair that Draco presently sat himself in. Harry perched himself on the couch and Bill took the liberty of going up to the rooms to fetch the children, Victoire and Teddy. Their mothers were at work, Fleur at Gringott's and Tonks at the Ministry.

Hermione took in a breath. "We are both quite well. Rosalind is as healthy as we could hope for." At mention of the baby's new name, Mrs. Weasley smiled and looked at Draco.

"I do love that name, Draco. It's quite pretty and very fitting for a beautiful little girl. How ever did you come up with it?" Hermione was shocked; she hadn't known that Mrs. Weasley knew that Draco picked out the name. The shock must've shown on her face, because Mrs. Weasley took the moment to explain her sudden knowledge. "Bill wrote me when you decided, when he explained about the circumstances of the divorce. He told me that it was our Draco that chose and I knew that it wasn't a name that Ronald would've picked. A good Shakespearian name. Much like yours, dear." Hermione smiled politely.

"That was what I thought as well, ma'am. The name was my favorite from the playwright's pastoral works and I always wanted a daughter named Rosalind." Draco answered her question politely. Hermione wasn't sure of Mrs. Weasley reaction on that statement as well, but was once again surprised by the response.

"And now you shall, dear. Now, what do you lot feel like for dinner? I was thinking a good meat pie, but what about your thoughts, Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry nodded politely, saying that that sounded excellent to him, and the stunned couple agreed as well. Mrs. Weasley was being quite agreeable and reasonable and it was quite disconcerting. Arthur popped in a few moments later, followed by Tonks and Lupin, just as Bill had the two little ones in his arms down the stairs. Harry hurried over to him and took Teddy, the eldest of his godsons, in his arms. Hermione knew that Harry would soon want a child and she desperately hopped that Harry and Amanda worked well enough together to marry and make her best friend happy. She watched as Draco held Victoire, who was not yet 4 months, and fed him. She was happy. It had been a long time since she had truly felt happy. Watching the child and her daughter's father react in such a way, showed her that he was ready to be a father, a good father, and that he would love his daughter and be well with her. All that Hermione worried for was giving birth to her daughter before marriage and she being known as a bastard child in the society to which she'd be raised. The shame of her mother forever hanging over head-it was enough a worry that it nearly summoned tears to her eyes. Draco looked up and smiled at her, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones happily as he had the 4 month old giggling in his arms. Hermione couldn't help but laugh and smile back. He mouthed "I love you" to her before he turned his attention back to the baby and his lunch. Love, he did love her and she him, but she didn't want to rush a relationship on him, if one was not wanted. Especially with her life as it was at present and the problems that would arise soon. Ron was not soon to lie down, not now as he would know of her deception this past summer. His uncertain reactions to the recent revelations were bound to come up within the next few weeks. And the dance tonight-problems would surely occur, if not sooner, as he'd been drinking. Ron was not a happy drunk. She must find someway to save him. Bring back the Ron she once knew, but that wasn't likely to happen. War changes a person, she should know better than any. The war had changed her greatly, and the only thing that saved her was sitting in front of her, handing a small child back to its father.

* * *

They returned to school at 5, saying their good-byes to the family, with invites for all three 7th years to attend for Christmas. The Welcome Back Dance started at 7, so the Head Boy and Girl had to go to the Great Hall after biding their good-bye until the evening to their mutual best friend, to view the Prefects' work on the turning the hall into a dance worthy center. After attentively overseeing the work and altering a thing or two here and there, the Hall was magnificent and the two Heads were permitted to give the Prefects and they leave to get ready. By then it was 6. Hermione was allowed first chance at the shower in the Heads' dorm, which she graciously accepted and hurried on her way. When she was done, Draco went in and she began to get herself ready for the dance. Her dress was a beautiful white with pale pink rose satin ribbon trim. It flowed to the floor, had capped sleeves, a high waist just under her bust where the ribbon tied behind her, the neckline was a modest square cut. The dress was a perfect replica of a 19th century dress that Hermione had admired in a book once. On her feet were white satin pumps, with matching thin ribbon pink foe-laces. The heels were only about an inch high, at the most. Hermione put her hair up in a high curly tendril fashioned like a bun, held together with pins that had tiny flowers on them. She did her makeup in light hues of brown and tan, her lipstick was the same pink of her ribbon. The theme that Draco and she had decided on was a 19th century English ball. All the students would be dressed in the proper fashions of the age; the music would be the accompaniment to the dances, which each Head of House had been training their students (those who didn't already know them, mainly muggle-borns) for the last two weeks. Hermione and Draco would open each dance, much to their delight. When Hermione was finished, she went into the common room and waited for Draco. He entered soon after she did, and her breath hitched in her throat. He was handsome. He wore a black period suit, with a white undershirt with the high collar that was the style. He had slicked back his hair like he did when they were children, but it well suited him and the outfit. He had tan riding pants on, showing the well-muscle of his legs. He looked every bit the aristocrat, and stood as if such clothes were natural to him. His blue eyes were looking at her in a strange manner, making her self-conscious. "Do I look horrible?" Hermione asked looking at her dress. She certainly didn't look as well as he did.

"No. No, you are beautiful. Amazingly beautiful." He said, reassuringly, smiling genuinely and walking up to her. "My beautiful angel." He breathed out as he held her hand and laid a gentle kiss on them. He looked up at her, very much taller, and said, "I love you."

Hermione blushed and smiled back, "I love you, too. You look very handsome." She observed. "I'll be the envy of all the girls." He looked at her.

"No. I will be the envy of all the men. I promise you that." He bent down and laid a gentle kiss on her lips, the righted himself, and held out an arm. Hermione took it, still blushing, and they walked out of their dorm, to where Harry and Amanda were waiting. Harry was dressed like Draco, except he wore black pants. Amanda wore a white dress, as well, but hers was satin instead of muslin, and was trimmed in beads instead of ribbon. Her sleeves weren't capped, but hung loosely on her shoulders. She wore white satin ballet flats, making her much, much shorter than Harry. Harry was about 6 foot, same as Draco, and Hermione and Amanda were within an inch of each other at 5'4" and 5'5". But they both weren't to trifle with, even at their short statures. Height was no guarantee of power, to be sure. Harry smiled and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, assuring her of her radiance. The two couples did the usual compliments and greetings and then they were off to the Great Hall.

* * *

"_You must know... surely, you must know it was all for you. You are too generous to trifle with me. I believe you spoke with my aunt last night, and it has taught me to hope as I'd scarcely allowed myself before. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings have changed, I will have to tell you: you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."_ ~Mr. Darcy, _Pride and Prejudice (2005)_ to Elizabeth Bennett.

* * *

_Attention: I know, it took me forever, but hey, was it a good wait? You now know who the father is (as if you didn't already know) and next chapter will be the ball! Well, what'd you think of the quote at the end? Or at the beginning? I didn't use as many this time, but I LOVE Mr. Darcy. So...tell me what you think. Comment on the clothes, the upcoming dance, your thoughts on the pregnancy, any ideas you have for the next few chapters, or anything. I love hearing from you all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll post the next as soon as possible. Till next time. "Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight 'till it be 'morrow." ~Juliet, Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare._


	5. Incomplete

**A Whole New World**

A Harry Potter Story

**Summary: **Hermione's life is finally coming together as the final battle comes to a close just before her 7th year. She's married, returning to Hogwarts as Head Girl, and has her closest friends with her. There's only one problem now…Hermione isn't happy. And shouldn't she be? Hermione's quest for happiness is filled with twists, turns and finding love in the least likely of places.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I wish I did.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all that reviewed. OK, I know I promised that the Regency Ball was next, but I need to get this chapter out of the way, but that chapter is almost done, so don't be surprised if I've updated a bit sooner. Now, I know you all love that Ron's a douche and so do I, but there is a reason for his douche-y-ness. Ok? And it's not because he's naturally an asshole. The plot will thicken very soon, so pay attention to the details in this. Now, this chapter is probably long awaited, I'm not sure, but it will take you back to the night that Hermione and Draco made love. WARNING: VERY DETAILED!

* * *

**Chapter 5: **_Incomplete_

_

* * *

_"_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete"_~ Backstreet Boys, _Incomplete_.

* * *

**3 Months Prior**

**

* * *

**Hermione ran up the stairs and into a classroom were Neville was in a stand off with two hooded figures, one of them she recognized as Rodolphis Lestrange. "_Stupefy_!" Neville yelled.

"_Protego_! _Flipendo_!" Neville fell backwards and hit the far wall near Hermione. She raised her own wand and pointed it at Lestrange.

"_Furnunculus_!" Hermione called out. Boils appeared all over Lestrange and he fell over in pain. One of the hooded figures removed their hood and revealed to be Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Filthy mudblood! _CRUCIO_!" Hermione fell down in pain, writhing. As suddenly, though, that the curse started, it ended as Hermione looked up and saw that the third Deatheater had tackled Lestrange to the ground. She was shocked.

"Run. Hermione, run!" The hooded figure yelled out and she needn't be told twice. She ran after sending red sparks for Neville. She fled up the stairs, down the corridor, up yet another flight, and into a room. She readied her wand and waited. Bellatrix blasted in.

"Mudblood!"

"Bitch." Hermione stated dryly. Her brain was on over drive. What spell to use? Who was that Deatheater that knew her name and saved her? What was to happen now?

"_Cru_-"

"_Vomica tortuous totus_!" Hermione sent the curse at the elder witch causing gaping wounds to appear in multiples all over her body, forever ruining the beauty that once had been. Lestrange writhed in agony as Hermione had, crying over her face and body.

"You mudblood whore! _Avada_-"

Once again the curse was stopped but not by Hermione's hand this time, a green light flashed and the face that Lestrange bore was that of pure shock. She fell to the ground, revealing Hermione's savior. It was the Deatheater from before. He lowered his wand and tucked it in an unknown fold within his robe. Then his hands, she knew it was a him for his voice and his familiar hands, rose to his hood and pulled it back to reveal Draco Malfoy. He ran to her, stepping over the body of his aunt, and grasped her to him, searching her face worriedly. "Are you hurt?" He asked, voice as worried as his eyes.

"No. No. I'm fine. Are you?" She asked looking at the body. He shrugged it off and put a hand on her cheek, tenderly. "You saved me. Twice."

"I had to." He told her, trying to devalue her amazement.

"No, you didn't. Why?"

"It isn't important. All that matters is that you're safe." She was in shock. Her savior, was the same man that had hated her for so long? How could this be?

"Why?" She asked getting closer to him. She didn't hate him, but he hated her, he'd proven that on far more than one occasion. She never did hate him. Far from it.

"You have to live through this, Hermione. If no one else, _you_ have to." He said looking into her dark eyes with his light ones.

"Why?" She asked again, placing a hand on his cheek as well. They'd never touched like this before. It sent sparks through her.

"I need you to live." His breath was ragged. His eyes were soft. His lips were close, very close.

"Why?" Her breath was ragged as well. She ran her hand from his cheek to his hair. She lifted her self up on tip toe. His arm found its way to her waist.

"I need-I need you-" Suddenly, he stopped trying to say anything. He took his hand that still rested on her cheek and used it to grip the back of her head and close the increasingly small gap between them. His lips were soft, inviting. Hermione was supposed to remember something, something that made this wrong, but for the life of her she couldn't and couldn't seem to care that she couldn't. Hermione kissed him, letting her passion fill her, the feelings that she'd suppressed for so long enter that kiss, and didn't allow her shock in that he'd initiated this engagement. Before she knew what had happened, his tongue was messaging hers in great need and passion, his arm about her waist was tightening and his other hand had fallen to her knees and were picking her up to carry her to a bed that had appeared. The Room of Requirement was where they must've been. She couldn't find a fiber of herself that could protest what was inevitable to happen on that bed. She needed him, she needed this. Her clothes were gone with a spell whispered by him and his were as well. "Is this ok?" He asked her and she nodded, begging with her eyes. He entered her then, gently, knowing-already knowing that she was a virgin. "Are you ok?" He asked gently as he broke her hymen. She nodded pulling down to her lips again. He continued on, gently entering her over and over, bringing the full length of him into her, a considerable length, and retreating slowly. When she found that she could match his ministrations, she quickened their pace. He caught on and became faster and a little harder, but was ever so careful. His kisses began to trail down her neck to her sweet spot on her pulse where he bit gently, drawing a cry from her, then, satisfied with the response, he trailed down her collar bone to her breast. His pace never slowed as he began to pay special attention to such a sensitive area on her. He bit, sucked, nibbled, and licked gently, paying each breast special attention. Soon, her climax hit and she couldn't stop herself from crying out, she scratched him unintentionally. The pain he paid no mind to as he continued to bring her with every stroke. He came with her at last, but was far from done. Though he was sweating profusely and appeared tired, he began to kiss down her body, which was athletic, but not as perfectly toned as his well-muscled Quidditch body, paying special attention to every spot on her body, as if he'd known her body as well as he knew his own. Then he reached her mound, she was so lost in ecstasy to even notice his new escapade. His tongue entered her, drawing another cry, and he used his strong arms to lift her to him as he drank her down as if she were a fine wine. She came two, three, four, twenty times before he was satisfied, then he was ready once more, his eyes begging entrance which she granted. His entrance was harder this time, making her cry out. She was on the cliff over looking the valley and every stroke he made brought her closer to the edge. She came again and again, and when she thought that surely she should die of pleasure he came a last time, collapsing aside her, careful not to fall on her, and exiting, bringing her again. When it ended, he wrapped his strong arms around her and she lay sated beside him, holding his arms to her. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and kissed it gently, then he whispered, "I love you, Hermione." She gathered that in. He loved her. A pain in her heart began.

"I love you, Draco." Then she looked at her hand, grasping his strong arm, where a small diamond rested on her ring finger. She turned to him and kissed him passionately. "We need to return-they'll need us." She said, breaking the moment. He nodded.

"I know." She sat up and got out of the bed. He watched her. "You're beautiful, you know that right?" Hermione shrugged grabbing her clothes and began to look for her knickers. He stood, his Adonis-like body stealing the breath from her lungs, and walked over to her. He took her clothes into his hand, took her face in his other hand then kissed her again. She responded happily, but was the first to draw back. She turned away, tears falling from her eyes, unable to stop. "What is it?" He asked worried. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head, but didn't look at him. "Then what is it? Why are you so upset?"

"Because-I love you-because, I'm engaged." She whispered the last, but he heard.

"To Weasley? I know. I heard. I wasn't asking for anything, my love. I was trying to give you something before I lost you forever. I needed you to know. Forgive me." He begged. She did turn to him then, trying to ignore his strong arms, pectorals, abdomen-focus, she needed focus.

"There's nothing to forgive, love. I didn't stop you. I wanted this. I've loved you for so long-but, I'm supposed to be with Ron. That's how it's supposed to be. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. I couldn't help myself."

"Neither could I. Love isn't a choice, Hermione. It's blood. Its blood coursing its way through your body to have its way with you, and you can't choose its path. I love you, and I'll never stop, but I expect nothing. I promise." He told her. He wrapped his arms around her, their bare bodies connecting so perfectly.

"I betrayed him, but I've betrayed my own feelings for so long that I don't know how to be angry at myself for being so selfish. I shan't tell him." He let her blubber into his chest. He dressed her, and she dressed him. They held hands as they headed to the door, but Hermione noticed something missing. "Where's the body?" She asked. Draco seemed disconcerted for a moment.

"The room must've removed it." And they left.

"Yes, that must be it."

* * *

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love_~ 3 Doors Down, _Here Without You_

_

* * *

Attention: Sorry it was short. Think of it as a mini-chapter. I had to put it in, this part has been driving me nuts for weeks, but I needed to put it in to further the plot, because there is one. I REALLY want to know what you think. I don't know how good the sex scene was, I'm always iffy on those. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW, and chapter 6 will be up sometime in the next few days. Like I said, I almost completed it before and it won't be a long wait. If I don't post it tonight. REVIEW. Thanks for reading.  
_


	6. Moonlight Sonata

**A Whole New World**

A Harry Potter Story

**Summary: **Hermione's life is finally coming together as the final battle comes to a close just before her 7th year. She's married, returning to Hogwarts as Head Girl, and has her closest friends with her. There's only one problem now…Hermione isn't happy. And shouldn't she be? Hermione's quest for happiness is filled with twists, turns and finding love in the least likely of places.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I wish I did.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all that reviewed. So…on with the ball…

* * *

**Chapter 6: **_Moonlight Sonata_

_

* * *

_Her hand was draped formally over his as they entered the ball room. All eyes followed as both couples entered. They had all dressed appropriately and were excited. Hermione was shocked indeed to see Ginny had even followed the dress code and was on the arm of none other than that of Blaise Zabini. Draco, too, was shocked, but they both kept their composure as the two couples entreated on the center of the dance floor and began the first dance, happily. They were soon joined by Seamus and Parvati, Dean and Susan, Neville and Hannah, Lavender Brown and Justin Finch-Fletchley, as well as several couples from the other Houses, with the exception of Blaise and Ginny. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off his partner and she was unable to as well. They were being open, in public, with their togetherness, and it surprised them both how little anyone cared. They had all presumed a union eventually between the couple. Or so Seamus explained when questioned after the first dance was complete and the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff/single Slytherin and Ravenclaw party had retreated to the dining table filled with punches and puddings, and finger foods for the enjoyment of the students and faculty. "The first big hint was when Malfoy here couldn't take his eyes off you at the Award Ceremonies, and the fact that he comforted you during the funerals. We were all disappointed that you married Weasley." Dean explained when Seamus had finished.

"Well, you won't be surprised when I announce that I'll be proposing when the divorce is finalized?" Draco surmised. Hermione nearly choked on her pumpkin juice at this comment. Dean, Harry, Seamus, and the others all shook their heads in acknowledgement.

"Propose?" Hermione asked. Draco looked down into her eyes.

"Of course, love. That is, if you'll have me? But, if you don't want to marry me then tell me now and I'll not bother with it. I'll live alone forever, sulking in my manor with a broken heart." He teased, feigning heartache. She slapped his arm lightly before smiling and replying,

"Oh, you know I'll say yes, but don't tease-marriage isn't something you joke about." He smiled at her and held her close to him.

"On the contrary," said Harry to the group. "I believe marriage is perfect for joking-it keeps the fun of being in love alive. I'll be teasing you guys all the time during the engagement and, of course, during the bachelor party."

"Bachelor party?" Amanda asked her voice questioning and stern. Hermione nodded in agreement to her question.

"Of course, the best man always holds a bachelor party. It'll be a lot of fun, unless of course you want him to miss out on that right of passage?" Harry questioned.

"I don't recall the best man holding a party for Ron." Hermione said, voice taught in suspicion.

"That's because I didn't want you to marry Weasley. I agree with this one so, Bachelor Party it is. No strippers and mild drinking, I promise." Harry crossed his heart. "Now, dance with me." He took Hermione's hand so quick that she'd hardly had time to register as the dance began.

* * *

"Disgusting." Ginny commented to her companion. Blaise simply watched in amusement as his date glared at the dancing couple. Granger did look amazing in her 19th century dress and her flower-bejeweled hair. He thought his friend Draco to be very lucky to call that girl his. Blaise had asked Ginny to the dance because he'd always admired the little red head, but it didn't take him long to figure out that she had only accepted to try to make Potter jealous. Though it had absolutely no effect that Blaise could see, since Potter's date was Grey and she was one of the most gorgeous creatures in their year, Ginny thought that Potter would see his error and run back to her if she were seen with a Slytherin. He also had to endure her endless prattle of complaints about her former sister-in-law. Ginny was quite attractive, with her vibrant red hair put up in a particular style that fit her, a curly bun with curly tendrils falling down in sanctioned places, and her red satin dress. She was quite sexy, but not enough for Blaise to make this mistake twice. He planned on telling Draco every last thing that this red-haired bitch was saying. At the moment, she was glowering at Potter and Granger dancing and laughing and having fun. "Can you believe this? That scandalous whore! First, she falsely accuses my brother of abuse, and now she's with that snake as if she weren't still married. I cannot believe I ever had the nerve to call her friend and sister."

"Will you be silent? How can you be sure that her accusation was false? Everyone has seen that the war changed your brother dramatically. Just move on and try to be happy with what you've got. And if you say one more word about it, I'll leave you to deal with Potter's indifference alone." Blaise said, unable to contain himself any longer.

Ginny looked affronted. "How dare you! Harry isn't indifferent; he's just been brain-washed by that mudblood whore! This is a faze-he'll forget that tart and return to me on his hands and knees."

"Oh, really? Then why hasn't he even taken glance in this direction once since the ball started?" He smiled at her shocked face. "And never call Granger a mudblood or a whore in my presence again." He said, as his smile replaced with a glare. With that, he walked towards his friend currently smiling happily as his girl returned to his arms from her dance with her friend.

"I'll get you for this, Blaise Zabini."

* * *

"Hey, Blaise." Draco said, holding out his hand. Blaise took and gave a bow to all the girls.

"Ladies, looking lovely." All curtseyed back. "Miss Hermione, beautiful as always." Hermione smiled at the tall man and made a nod of appreciation.

"Who are you here with, Zabini?" Harry asked looking for his date.

"Ginny Weasley, unfortunately." Harry took a sip of his juice and nodding in agreement at his misfortune. "She's been a nightmare and I'll be glad for this to be over. I've heard her complain about all of you for over an hour and I am getting tired of it." All nodded, though Hermione couldn't help but hurt a little at her ex-sister's disdain.

Amanda went to Harry and they held hands. "She has nothing to complain about. It was her loss." She said. Draco brought Hermione closer. The doors to the Great Hall opened and another student entered, wearing appropriate attire of hues of green, and looking slightly hung over. Ron entered and Draco couldn't help but be on his guard. The group was shocked, though the rest of Hogwarts thought this no big deal. Ron purposefully walked towards the group of shocked individuals and gave them all a sort of formal bow. Everyone bowed or curtseyed back politely, but Hermione noticed that Draco had taken her hand and drew her to his side protectively. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior." Ron said. "It was wrong of me to hurt you, Hermione, and I wanted to let you know that I shan't do it again." He looked at Hermione while he spoke and his eyes fell on her and Draco's clasped hands. He looked up and smiled cheerfully. "I hope that our divorce makes you happier and I wish that I could've been the husband that you needed." He bowed again, as they all replied as he turned away and walked to the other end of the hall, where Ginny stood, arms crossed under her bust, looking considerably angrier. Hermione looked at Draco and Harry, their expressions matched. Both were angry at his impertinence and suspicious at his apologetic form. Ron was never so formal with them, and his apology was not expected. Although, it gave Hermione hope that she could recover the old Ron. Somehow, she knew that he was there in some form or another, not that she would return to him. She loved Draco and she was happier knowing that his intentions were marriage before their child was born. She couldn't think of anything that could make her happier than to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

"That was strange. I don't trust him, Hermione." Harry stated.

"Nor I, but he was different? Don't you think so, Draco?" She asked looking at her partner.

"Different in a way, but not one I like. I'm thinking that Ginny's giving him ideas on deceit. His plan is probably to try and lull us into a false since of security to get you alone, love, then he'll make his move." Draco told the group, Blaise nodding his head in agreement.

"How can you be sure that that is his plan, dear?" Hermione asked. Blaise and Draco looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm a Slytherin, pet. His plan is paper thin in comparison to what I could think of, Blaise too. This scheme is first year level at the most. Right, Zabini?" Draco said turning to the other Slytherin.

Blaise shook his head. "It's got amateur qualities. I'll play advocate, I suppose. I'll meet you in the Heads' dorms in about 3 hours." And he took his leave.

"What did he mean?" Amanda asked watching Blaise walk towards the Weasleys.

Draco turned to face them. "He's going to get them to believe that he's agreeing with their point of view and get their plans from them. Then he'll tell us." Draco said simply. "It's usually a tricky maneuver, but since neither Weasel is Slytherin, it should work simply enough. Blaise is a manipulative son of a bitch and he'll get what we need. It will just be conformation, though." McGonagall signaled Hermione from across the floor, letting her know that they needed to start another dance. Draco took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She let go her worries while she danced with Draco. Everything would be fine. She knew that he must be right but something in her screamed that something just wasn't right in Ron's behavior. He was still in that inhuman man's body, somewhere. She would find out.

* * *

She was reaching the cave. Her plan was going according to plan. The boy was going to kill that mudblood and she'd release him, just as he was carted to Azkaban. The boy's sister was a perfect puppet to kill her true target. Remnants of her cousin's life here still remained, but that included a bed and food, old food but food. After traveling from Russia, she was desperate for the blood of _him_. Funnily enough, the only person that she'd had to curse in this whole plan was the boy; the sister was just dark enough to fall in line. Revenge was in her grasp, and was just days away.

* * *

They walked up to their rooms. Amanda and Harry followed. They chatted happily, talking about their plans for the following weekend. Hermione could only have been happier if this meeting had not been to discuss what her ex-husband and ex-sister were planning. It was surreal. Impossible that their now enemy was their very family. Ron and Ginny had been through so much with Hermione and Harry, to think that they'd turn their backs on them-it was unfathomable. They sat on the couches, Draco and Hermione occupying the love seat aside the fire, Amanda and Harry chatting animatedly on the couch. Draco draped his arms about her shoulders and held her to him. She held him back. "I love you." He breathed into her hair. She looked up.  
"I love you." She replied and he kissed her lightly.

"What do you want to do next weekend? Madame Puddyfut's?" He asked. Hermione shrugged.

"That will do, though I'd be satisfied with The Three Broomsticks, I'm not too particular." He smiled and nodded. "What?" She asked smiling.

"If you were particular, you wouldn't be with me." He said, smiling as well.

"You can't be serious? Who else would I choose? Though I had no choice in the matter, my heart chose for me, and I'm happy it chose you."

"Really? I don't want you to be in a relationship that you won't be happy with. I love you, too much, to force you." Hermione's smile faded and she kissed his lips lightly.

"I love you, you silly man. There is no bad here, only very, very good." He kissed her passionately then.

"Well, this sucks." Blaise said entering the room from the portrait hole. Hermione and Draco stopped their embrace and looked behind them at Blaise, who was walking to the couch to sit beside Harry.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"They believed me, but their plan-Ginny has this thought that if Weasley gets Hermione alone, then they'll talk it out and throw the divorce out the window. She's under the impression that you'll return to her if you can't fight about them anymore. But, I could tell that Weasley has different plans. He'll kill you if he has a chance, Hermione. And the Weaselette is naïve enough to believe that his only intention is to win her back." He finished looking at Draco. "He knows that you're together. He mentioned how he'd been right all along." He added as a warning. Draco held Hermione a bit closer, Hermione knew what must be going through his head. He wanted to protect her, but it seemed that this may not be something that he could protect her from.

"Thank you for getting the information for us, Blaise. If you can find anything else out…" Harry left the sentence clear.

"I'll tell you as soon as I know anything else. Goodnight all." And he left. Harry stood, Amanda as well.

"Well, I think that Hermione shouldn't be left alone." Hermione started to object, but Harry cut her off. "It's only temporary and I know that you can protect yourself, but just let one of us three be with you at all times or someone else that we trust, like Blaise or Neville or someone. Please, Hermione?" She nodded ruefully and he walked over to her, lifted her from her seat and hugged her. He kissed her forehead affectionately. "Be safe and I'll see you in the morning." He looked up at Draco, who had stood up when Harry took Hermione from him. "Have a goodnight, mate." Draco nodded and they shook hands. Draco saw the two out and then returned to Hermione. They walked up to her bedroom and lay together on the bed. Neither said a word, but just enjoyed the comfort of the other. Pretty soon, they were both asleep, dreaming of simpler times, and future bliss.

* * *

The next day, Hermione was on library duty. She snuck out while Draco was sleeping and headed straight to the books. Something had to break with what happened to Ron. She can't be wrong about it not being him. Either he was Imperioed or he was under another curse, but whatever it was, she would find it. She caused a distraction for the librarian by causing books to fall from their shelves on the furthest end of the library from the Restricted Section. Hermione snuck in without a trace when the older witch headed to the books, cursing Peeves. She found a book, _An Annotated History of the Dark Arts in Europe _by Silvestre Rosings. She read through the pages searching for something, anything that could help her save Ron. She read about many Dark Lords throughout the history of Europe, but it didn't help her. She went to the index and looked for curses. Page 494. She went straight to that page and read about the Unforgivables, but she knew all she needed to about those. He wasn't Imperioed, which was all she got out of that. This wasn't something that he could fight or he would. Then she reached the Forgotten Curses.

* * *

He walked about the grounds, looking out across the lake, watching the mountains. In his mind, a scene was playing out that had nothing to do with the serenity of the Sunday. Ron was before him, struggling against his binds. "Don't hurt her, please!" He begged.

"Shut up, Weasley. Just lay back and take it like a man." He told him, crouching before the trapped wizard. He bore his face, but not his soul.

"Get out of my body! Let me go! Why are you doing this?" He yelled.

He just smiled and laughed. "For revenge, idiot. Be a good boy and I'll let you live."

Ron continued to struggle. He just hoped that he could complete his task before Weasley released himself or the little mudblood figured it out. He couldn't wait to see Potter's face when the girl was dead.

A smile spread across his face as he looked at the mountains, knowing that in a cave, just beyond the village, was someone smiling right back at him. He turned and walked back toward the castle, hands in his jean pockets, smile still on his face.

* * *

_Attention: OK, I know, it took me forever and you'll probably all complain because Ron's not all that evil! Sorry! But there is a reason to everything. No quotes this chapter but that's only because I don't know what quotes would've worked. Anyway, I'm also sorry about the change in wording and stuff on the writing format. I tend to write all over the map so don't think to much about it. I don't know if this chapter was any good, but let me no. PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
